


FFVII map of fanworks / places

by Anyssia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, art rec, fandom rec, fic rec, let's pool our resources, rec me stuff to add to this list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyssia/pseuds/Anyssia
Summary: Because we're all so scattered everywhere, here is a list of interesting places to visit in the current FFVII fandom, and some place that have existed for a long time and are still available.





	FFVII map of fanworks / places

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this because since we left LJ/DW, we've grown a lot more scattered. I know a lot of newbies might not know the old places and a lot of people having been in the fandom for a while might not know the new stuff (case in point: me. I'm not a fan of tumblr, because we lose too much control of our content through reblogs).
> 
> So I'm making this page as a sort of webring revisited. A map of places to see. 
> 
> Obviously, I'm not going to know everything, every places. So if you have other stuff to promote, leave me something in the comments, and I'll add it to the page :D (I'll use the "new chapter" system to inform people of added stuff / as a changelog)

Fanfics / prompts:

  * The [original FFVII kink meme](http://crack-rack.livejournal.com/) @LJ (locked)
  * The [reborn FFVII kink / prompt meme](https://ffvii-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/) @DW (currently still going)
  * [AO3 collection of the FFVII Kink / Prompts fills ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/FFVIIKinkPromptsMeme)publicly posted



AO3 Events collections:

  * [FFVII Characters' Birthdays Celebrations - Yearly Events](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FFVIICharasYearlyBdays)
  * [Cloud/Genesis Week - Yearly Event](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrifesodosYearlyWeek)
  * [Cloud/Zack Week - Yearly Event](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClackYearlyWeek)
  * [Sephiroth/Genesis Week - Yearly Event](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SephGenYearlyWeek)



Prolific writers / fanfics of legend:

  * [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/anonymous/tags/Compilation%20of%20Final%20Fantasy%20VII/works)
  * [Ardwynna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna)
  * [Asreoninfusion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion)
  * [Boomchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick)
  * [Branch](http://www.branchandroot.net/archive/category/ff7/) ( _added from comments 2018/07/01_ )
  * [Catsitta](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3225708/)
  * [chibirisuchan](https://chibirisuchan.livejournal.com/tag/ffvii) ( _added from comments 2018/07/01_ )
  * [Diaphanous ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/375946/Diaphanous)
  * [Esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama)
  * [Etrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix)
  * [fringeperson](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1424477/fringeperson)
  * [gelfling8604](https://gelfling8604.livejournal.com/tag/ff7) ( _added from comments 2018/07/01_ )
  * [Icynovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icynovas)
  * [Illusioneery / Arkee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkee/pseuds/Illusioneery) ( _added from comments 2018/07/01_ )
  * [I-Mushi](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/438625/)
  * [Mystiri1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1)
  * [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker)
  * [Sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways)
  * [ScreamingViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingViking/pseuds/ScreamingViking) ( _added from comments 2018/07/02_ )
  * [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious)
  * [Tobiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiroth)
  * [Twig](http://www.noiresensus.com/authors/a_twig.html)
  * [Up_sideand_down](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down)
  * [WindsOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsOfTime)
  * [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa)
  * [Xenobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia) ( _added from comments 2018/07/01_ )
  * [XpaperplaneX ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX)



Rec lists:

  * <http://icynovas.tumblr.com/tagged/sephcloud-reclist>
  * <http://ateanalenn.tumblr.com/search/fanfic+rec+ffvii> ( _updated link following blog name change 2018/07/04_ )
  * <https://boomchickfanfiction.tumblr.com/OTPChallenges>



Art: _(I never look for art, so this list won’t grow a lot unless you rec me ;) )_

  * [https://chaoscheebs.tumblr.com/tagged/art](http://chaoscheebs.tumblr.com/tagged/art)
  * [https://illusioneery.tumblr.com/tagged/arkeeart](http://illusioneery.tumblr.com/tagged/arkeeart)
  * <https://jenneliya.tumblr.com/tagged/FFVII>
  * <https://lillywhiteart.tumblr.com/>
  * [https://sosakashii.tumblr.com/](http://sosakashii.tumblr.com/)
  * <https://tomowowowo.tumblr.com/> (previously <https://www.deviantart.com/bunny-boss> ) ( _added from comments 2018/07/01_ )



Final Fantasy VII Yaoi Doujinshi:

  * [Blacksky Scans](https://blacksky-scans.info/)



Various stuff:

  * <https://lovelessdiscord.tumblr.com/>



 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to add to this list / rec stuff, don't hesitate to tell me about it in comments :D


End file.
